Wars and Choices
by Nat-y2k2
Summary: Billy has finally been adopted, but are his new family all they seem to be or are they hiding dark secrets. And with the arrival of two new endowed children who have sided with Manfred the balance has been lost at Bloor’s. Rated T to be safe may change
1. Chapter 1

**The Battles We Rage and The Choices We Make**

_**Billy has finally been adopted, but are his new family all they seem to be or are they hiding dark secrets. And with the arrival of two new endowed children who have sided with Manfred the balance has been lost at Bloor's. So with Billy's adoption and with a need for more endowed children, can the two be connected. **_

**This is my first Fan Fic so it may take me awhile to get into the swing of things so please be nice. Some of my characters are going to be Mary Sues so don't flame they are easier to write. The first chapter's may seem pretty boring but I am merely introducing the characters and the story so bare with it. **

**I don't own Charlie Bone that pleasure belongs to Jenny Nimmo…. But I do own the plot and the characters you do not recognise. **

_**Introductions**_

Billy looked at the picture again it was of his new family, the family he was on his way to; they looked normal enough, the man and the women were beaming straight at the camera happiness and joy etched on every part of there face. There were also two children in the picture , the boy who looked to be about 5 or 6 was standing in front of his mother looking both bored and confused, the young girl who was knelling on the floor seemed to be about 15 or 16 she appeared to be very pretty but from this picture it was hard to tell as her face was sideways as she looked up at her mother.

Billy Sighed again they looked normal and happy enough from this picture, but picture's could be deceiving as he had found out curtsey of the de Grey's. Billy shuddered as he thought back to the time that he had spent in the Passing House and how he just managed to escape. Billy wished that he could of got Charlie to look at the picture he had been given of his new family, maybe Charlie could of travelled into it to give Billy a clue to who and what his new parents were going to be like, but it was the summer holiday's and Charlie had gone to visit his Great Grandfather with his Parents, his Uncle Paton, Julia and Emma. His new parents were bound to be horrid and mean to Billy otherwise Old Ezekiel Bloor would never of allowed him to be adopted, the last parents Billy had been given were just that, mean and horrid. Billy Shuddered again as he thought back to Florence and Usher de Grey.

Billy's new family had arranged for a taxi to come and pick Billy up from the Academy and bring him to his new home which was situated in the poshiest part of town known as 'The Heights'. Billy had been to The Heights before it was were Tancred Torssen lived in the 'Thunder House'. Both Tancred and his Father were storm bringers that was how the house had got it's name. Billy sighed wondering how he was going to fit into his new Family, what part if any would he play. He now was a older and younger sibling and a son, something which he could never remember experiencing before.

The taxi driver was saying that they were nearly there and they would be arriving in less then five minutes. At the sound of his voice Billy jumped he had been so lost in his thoughts that he had completely forgotten about the taxi driver. Billy began to panic what, who and how's raced through his head, he tried to calm his self down focusing on any thing he could the scenery the taxi and small amount of luggage that he had been able to bring with him not that it consisted of much. Tucked into a small tattered suitcase was his school clothes and few of his everyday clothes not that he owned many. The picture of his parents, the scarf that had belonged to his father and the five embodied candles he had been given by Mr Crowquill. Not much for small boy to own. Billy had been so busy trying to think of thing's to calm himself down he did not notice that the taxi had stopped and the driver was getting out of his seat, until he had opened Billy's door. Billy Sighed and resigned himself to getting out of the taxi, if worse came to worse the new school term was only a few weeks away and if they were that bad he would tell Charlie and the Others, they would surely help him.

_**The home of James and Henry YewBeam**_

Charlie, Emma and Henry were running along the beach laughing and joking with each other; they had spent the last three weeks at Charlie's Great Grandfathers house but they were going home in a few days so they were enjoying the last days of fun with Henry. Charlie had enjoyed his time At his Great Grandfather's house he had gotten to know his father and enjoyed spending hours at the beach with Henry and Emma. But he was also itching to get home and see his friends, Benjamin, Olivia, Fidelio, Lysander, Tancred and Billy. Charlie had asked his Uncle and Parents if they could of brought Billy with them but the Bloor's had refused so Billy was forced to spend his summer looked up at Bloor's academy with no one but Manfred for Company. Charlie was half expecting to go back to find Billy had been killed or brainwashed in his absence.

"Penny for your thought's Charlie".

Charlie had been so lost in his thoughts and his worries for Billy that he had not heard Emma approaching.

"I don't think a penny quite cover's it"

Charlie replied while trying to shake the gloom that had consumed his mind. Emma perched herself on the rock next to Charlie, they had become quite close over the summer as Emma had come along with her Aunt Julia. Her Aunt and Charlie's Uncle had become even closer over the past few months, Charlie had always known that his Uncle had a soft sport for Julia Ingledew, but now Charlie and Emma had there suspicions that Marriage could be on the cards one day in the near future.

"I'm worried Em, poor Billy has been stuck in that place all summer with no one but Manfred for company and you know what type of mood he was in before we left I don't think he has been the same since the incident's with the Flames. I know Tanc and Sander said they would keep and eye on Billy and invite him over but I'm…I'm… "

"I know Charlie I am too, but you know Cook would never let anything happen to Billy"

Something in Emma's gentle tone helped lift the dark mood that had consumed Charlie

"Yeah I guess your right Em thanks you..."

"CHARLIE! EMMA! COME ON" Henry shouted slightly annoyed from the water's edge "ARE WE GOING IN OR DID WE JUST COME TO LOOK AT IT, CAUSE WE COULD OF DONE THAT AT HOME"

Emma looked at Charlie once more and giggled upon seeing his expression, he was staring at Henry with his mouth slightly open and shock in his eyes. Emma nudged him slightly and they both jumped from there rock and raced towards the waters edge all depressing thought's forgotten.

**Ok that was the first chapter I decided to end it there I know it is short but I decided to wait till the next chapter before I introduced Billy's new Parents and Family. So what do you think Review and Let me know if you got any question's about the plot or characters review and I will try and answer them. CONSTRUTIVE CRITICISM ONLY. **


	2. The New arrivals

**The Battles We Rage and The Choices We Make**

_**Billy has finally been adopted, but are his new family all they seem to be or are they hiding dark secrets. And with the arrival of two new endowed children who have sided with Manfred the balance has been lost at Bloor's. So with Billy's adoption and with a need for more endowed children, can the two be connected. **_

**This is the Second chapter in my story, we are going to meet Billy's new family and the new students in this chapter. I thought I would get all the new Characters introduced in **

**one chapter.**

**Don't own so don't sue. All I own are the Characters you do not recognise the rest belong to Jenny Nimmo **

_**New Years and New Families **_

As Billy Approached the door to his new home and his new life he was surprised to say the least to see it flung open and the women that he had seen in the picture rush out to greet him. As he looked at her he could see her deep red hair blowing in the wind behind her and a deep pair of brown eyes brimming with happiness.

"Hello Billy, I'm Andrea Valerious your..yo…. your new mom" she stopped speaking and wrapped her warm arms around him. All Billy could do was gape in shock and open and close his mouth words failing to come out.

"I'm sorry we did not come to pick you up Billy but we thought that it might have been to much for you. Suddenly being thrust on us and having to endure a journey to a new home with people you do not know and would not trust."

Andrea looked up remembering that they were still outside and the prying eye's of the taxi driver watching them made her fill slightly uncomfortable.

"Come on inside Billy everyone is dying to meet you, poor Kai is in a state he was desperate to go and pick up his new big brother." She chuckled quietly to herself before continuing.

"Do not worry Billy no harm will come to you here you are safe now Dear one."

With that she quickly opened the door to the house and allowed Billy to step inside. Andrea closed the door quietly behind her and led the way through a richly decorated hall way into a large sitting area where Billy instantly felt three Paris of eyes turn to him.

The young boy who Billy assumed was Kai instantly burst into a smile, his eyes looking flushed and excited. The man who Billy had seen in the photo looked at him with the same eyes his wife had happiness brimming in every once of his crystal clear blue eyes. Billy had been correct about the young girl she was pretty, Billy's first impression was that she looked like one of the angels that the Chapel was decorated with. A slow smile creped across her lips and her blue's eyes shone with the same excitement that her Brothers had.

"Hello Billy welcome to your new home"

Billy turned towards the voice it was deep and rich and yet oh so welcoming, Billy felt a small smile creep along his lips as he looked around at his surroundings. The sitting room was decorated in a pale cream colour with the main wall painted deep red and adorned with pictures of both of the children; in the centre hung a large picture of a women that Billy recognised but could not quite place.

"My name is Byron Valerious Billy, You may call be that or dad if you so wish I do not mind, which ever who feel comfortable with."

Billy had jumped when Byron had spoke he was so intrigued and mystified by the pictures in the room he had not noticed everyone in the room still staring at him. Billy blushed slightly when he realised that everyone's attention was still on him. Kai however became Billy's saving grace unable to contain his excitement and happiness any more the young child suddenly ran across the room to Billy.

"I'm Kai your new little brother and I'm this old"

He signalled by placing five fingers in Billy's face and waving them about

"Mummy said I can show you around and your room and the animals, we have lot's of animals, do you like animals I do I like all animals, Cats, dogs, fish, hamster, pigs, goats and rabbits "

He managed to scream while not taking or pausing for breath. His face look red and flustered and Billy could not help but laugh and the little boys enthusiasm.

"Kai maybe Billy would like to settle down and catch his breath his self first before you drag him here there and every where, showing him every possible place you can thing of." Andrea gently said to her son.

The little boy did look a little taken back after being reprimanded by his mother and looked up at Billy with a little less enthusiasm in his eyes and face.

"Mummy says who need to rest Billy do you want to rest I could take you to your room. It's right next to mine"

Kai said with a little less enthusiasm in his voice from when they had first spoke, Billy found his self slowly opening his mouth to speak while still staring at the little boy before him.

"Em..no…I'm not really tired and I would really like to see the animals, if I could just put my stuff some where I could go with Kai I really do not mind."

"REALLY! Mummy can he please, please, Mummy he said he was not tired and I could show him where to put his things and show him all the animals."

Both Andrea and Byron laughed and a small chuckle was heard from the young girl as she looked lovingly from Billy to Kai.

"Ok half pint" Byron said while still gently laughing "give Billy the grand tour, and Billy is there anything particular you would like to eat this evening?"

Billy was taken back these people had welcomed Billy into there home and shown him nothing but affection and kindness they were nothing like the de Greys. There house was warm and inviting and seem to be calling out for people to come and enter, it was nothing like the passing house with it's force fields and foreboding. Billy had only been in the house a small while and yet he felt safe and welcomed in to this family, like this was somewhere he could finally belong. He no longer would be dogged and stalked by Manfred and made to do terrible things by Old Man Bloor, and have to choose whether or not to betray his friends for the sake of a family that used to seem so in the distant but now it was here and in front of his eyes

"No theirs is nothing special I would like…Whatever you cook will be fine."

Billy finally managed to say will flashing his new family a big smile. Billy could feel Kai softly pulling on his arm his eagerness to show his new brother his surroundings and the secrets that this house could hold.

"Billy" and gentle and soft voice said "I'm Bracken by the way I thought I would introduce by self before Kai drags you off and your not seen again for a few hours"

The young girl said with playfulness and love in her words, she looked up at Billy and flashed him a smile showing off a set of straight white teeth.

As Billy was being pulled along the hall way and eventually up the stairs he was more certain that Bracken had to be an angel and that he was glad that this family had decided to adopt him. He had a New Family.

_**Bloor's Academy **_

The Heavy oak doors swung open and revelled two small figure standing in the entrance side by side, they started to walk forward not diverting there gaze form straight a head of them. A deep male voice erupted into the halls and broke the two figures gaze.

"I'm glad to see you made it hear in one peace….But your late and we have been waiting for the pair of you. Manfred will show you to your dormitories and then you will join us for dinner"

With that Harold Bloor left and in his place stood a young man who appeared to be in his late teens early twenties his hair was of the darkest black and was tied in a small ponytail. His face and eyes were directed at the floor but not even that could hide the burns that were on his neck, his face and his hands. His face looked red and blotchy yet seemed to scream out in angry. The two figures diverted there eyes as the young man looked up.

"Come on I will show you the way, Keep up because I'm not waiting"

With that he leapt into action moving swiftly through the empty corridors of the old building, the two figure trying to keep up. Manfred went through corridors and corridors before he slowly began to climb the stairs to what would become there new dormitories. They opened the door and entered a large room which seated to double beds and a cabinet next to each. Manfred moved to the side to allow the two figures to enter and watched as they slowly looked and walked around there new room, there new home.

Manfred knew of the pair he knew they were endowed just like him, just like Charlie, he had to get them on his side before Charlie and his lot would have them running around Bloor's like they own the place causing trouble and mischief where every they went. Sticking there noses in to things that did not concern them was how he had become what he was to day scarred and disfigured, angry and full of hatred. Manfred had planned on taking his angry out on that Billy through out summer but some man had come to the Academy and demanded that he and his family be allowed to adopt Billy. Manfred was uncertain what had caused his Grandfather to agree to the request he knew that his grandfather kept Billy around so that he would have a spy on Charlie and his lot. But his Grandfather had agreed and even told Manfred under no circumstances was he to harm Billy Raven, his Grandfather seemed afraid of something, something that Manfred was desperate to find out.

"Manfred….S..Siir" the smaller of the two sputtered, breaking Manfred from his thoughts.

"What. What is it"

"Em…I'm….We….I was just wondering Sir, wh..what happened to your face?"

Manfred looked quite taken back people just tended to ignore his face or pretend not to look at it, but here someone was actually asking about it. Angry darkened his eyes and the two figures looked taken back and scarred the smaller one was scanning the room as if looking for a exit other then the one that Manfred was standing in front of.

"Have you every heard of some one called Charlie Bone" both figures shook there heads furiously "If you stand in his way and stop him from getting something he wants this is what happens"

Both of the figures stood there staring at Manfred unsure of how to react to what he had just said to them.

"Is that all" Manfred asked and both figures sharply nodded there heads

With that Manfred Walk out and shut the door a small smirk playing across his features

"Welcome to a new year Charlie Bone"

**I decided to end that chapter here, so what do you think? Drop me a review and I will update I have more chapters ready. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY PLEASE!**


	3. Old Friends and New Revelations

**The Battles We Rage and The Choices We Make**

_**Billy has finally been adopted, but are his new family all they seem to be or are they hiding dark secrets. And with the arrival of two new endowed children who have sided with Manfred the balance has been lost at Bloor's. So with Billy's adoption and with a need for more endowed children, can the two be connected. **_

'_Narlen's Shadow words'_

'_**Charlie talking back'**_

**I do not have the pleasure of owning Charlie Bone that belongs to Jenny Nimmo**

_**Old Friends and New Revelations**_

As the car pulled in to Filbert Street Charlie could fill anticipation and excitement in his stomach he had spent the last three weeks at his Great Grandfathers house with his Parents, Uncle Paton, Julia and Emma, it was just becoming dark and the full moon could be seen between the clouds. It had been great fun spending the days playing on the beach with Henry and spending the evenings having grand meals and listening to a house full of laughter, with out the threat of Grandmother Bone complaining about the noise and demanding to know what is going on. But Charlie was excited to get back to his friends there was a few days left before the new school term started but the friends had agreed to meet beforehand at The Pet's Café tomorrow.

Charlie entered number 9 Filbert Street making a mental note too go and see Benjamin once things had got settled and he had unpacked his things, maybe he would go before he went to the Pet's Café tomorrow. Benjamin had been one of Charlie's friends for years they had been friends before Charlie ever discovered that he was endowed and before he had to go off to Bloor's Academy. But Benjamin had stuck by Charlie and there friendship had grown stronger because of it, Charlie could tell Benjamin anything and know that Ben would not tell a soul.

As Charlie trenched upstairs his bags in hand he could hear Masie's excited voice in the kitchen and his parents laughter as they described there trip. Uncle Paton had driven Julia and Emma back home and would be staying for dinner, so he would not be home till later in the evening . As Charlie settled on his bed the White moth came and settled on his shoulder, the moth had once been a wand that he had gotten from Sarkpo when he entered his portrait; But after Manfred try to destroy the wand it took the form of a Moth and still was a great help and comfort to Charlie when things got tough. With nothing but moonlight illuminating his room Charlie lay quiet on his bed listening to the noise from the kitchen downstairs. As Charlie looked up on the Ceiling he could see shadows slowing taking form

'_Welcome home Charlie, how was your trip?' _

Charlie looked up at the writing and smiled, it was not the first time he had seen these shadow words, they belonged to Narlen the adopted daughter of Bartholomew Bloor they had become friends over the past months and this was how they spoke to each other.

'_**Good but I'm glad to be home. Any news?**' _Charlie whispered to the wall.

'_No Sorry Charlie I have not been in to the city you know how much my father hates it, but he is longing to see you and your father again you must come visit' _

Charlie watched as the shadows slowly arranged them selves into sentences, Charlie chuckled at the thought of Bartholomew Bloor longing to see him he did not exactly get on well with the Bloor's well the rest of the Bloor's that is.

'_**I will speak to my father about it maybe we will come and visit next weekend.. I got to go Narlen mum is calling something to do with Maisie I think' **_

'_Goodbye Charlie Bone be safe' _ and with that the shadow words disappeared and Charlie headed downstairs to be greeted with hugs and kisses from is Grandmother Maisie

Charlie woke the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs and the sun streaming though his window. He had left his curtains open last night in case Narlen wanted to carry on there conversation but she had not. Charlie got up and grasped some clothes and chucked them on and headed down stairs into the kitchen, his father was already at the table reading the paper and Maisie was standing by the stove whistle and humming along with a tune on the radio.

"Morning Charlie did you sleep well"

His father said while not looking up from the news paper that he was reading.

"Yeah ok, I spoke to Narlen last night, she said that her father wanted to see us. I said that I would speak to you about it"

"Wonder what old Barty wants then"

Lyell Bone said finally putting down his paper and staring at Charlie. Lyell and Bartholomew had become good friends years ago and Bartholomew regarded Lyell as a friend and as the son he lost. They used to go on climbing expeditions together and travelled together for a while.

"Don't know dad, Narlen did not say she just said that he was longing to see us"

Charlie stated while watching Maisie pile sausages and bacon on his plate as well as toast and eggs. The rest of breakfast remain fairly quiet no more was said on Charlie and Narlen's shadow conversation and the strange request from Bartholomew Bloor.

After breakfast Charlie told his Father that he was off to meet his friends and that he would be back for tea later on. Charlie hurried across to number 12 Filbert Street and banged on the door, from behind the door he could here Runner Bean barking and the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the hall. Charlie was quite surprised to See Mr Brown open the door he was rarely at home, him and his wife were private detectives so they were normally out on a case of some sort.

"Hello Charlie, What can I do for you?"

" I've just got back off holiday and I was wondering if I could see and speak to Ben"

"Of course, he is up in his room"

With that the door was closed and Charlie Walked up the stairs with Runner Bean close behind. When he reached Ben room the door was closed so Charlie knocked it gentle and walked in. Benjamin was sitting in a chair reading a book, when Charlie entered, his attention however was quickly diverted from the book on to Charlie when he saw his best friend entering standing in his door way.

"Charlie, How have you been? When did you get back? How was your holiday?"

"I'm good Ben thanks, we got back last night and the holiday was good"

With that both boys sat down and Runner Bean had calmed down and laid down Charlie began telling Ben about everything that had happened while Charlie had been on holiday, oh a also about his conversation with Narlen last night. Charlie asked Ben whether he wanted to go to the Pet's café as he was meet the rest of the guys there later.

With that done and Ben agreeing to coming along both boys and Runner Bean headed towards Cathedral Close and to Ingledew's Books. This is were Julia Ingledew lived with her Niece Emma, and this is were Charlie and his Uncle spent most of there time. Charlie had agreed with Emma last night that he walk here in the morning and meet both her and Olivia then walk to the Pets Café. Both Emma and Olivia were Endowed but Olivia was a secret that only a few and not the Bloor's knew about. Emma endowment meant that she could fly, well she could change into a bird any bird and fly. Olivia endowment is quite different she is a illusionist, she can create illusions at will anything that came into her imagination which was quite impressive. Olivia was a drama student at Bloor's Academy and she was a brilliant actress, She always dyed her hair different colours and wore the most outrageous clothes that no one else would have been able to get away with. Emma on the other hand was an Art student a Bloor's she was brilliant student but a lot more reserved the Olivia. It still amazed Charlie that two girls who were completely different could be just good friends but they were and had been since Olivia had helped wake Emma up.

When they arrived at Ingledew's Book shop[ there was a closed sign hanging in the door, but Charlie knocked anyway. The door was opened by Olivia who Charlie could she had out done herself on the clothes and hair front. Her hair was dark purple with streaks of bright red running through it, Olivia was wearing a bright red top with stars across the front and slogan on the back saying in black saying 'Don't hate me because I'm beautiful' and a pair of dark jeans. Olivia flashed Charlie and Ben a smile and step aside so Charlie and Ben could enter the Shop. The front of the shop was empty but a mummer of voices could be heard from the back. Olivia led the way to the back of the shop and Charlie was not surprised to see his Uncle Paton sitting in the arm chair next to Julia. All the back of the shop was littered with a array of candles of different shapes and sizes all light bulbs had been removed. This was because Charlie's uncle was a power boaster, if he focused on a light for two long it would explode, sometimes Charlie's uncle was prone to what he called 'little accidents' so for safety reasons all light bulbs had been removed.

"Hello Charlie my dear boy, off to the Pet's Café for you little get together"

Uncle Paton stated while smiling happily at Charlie.

"Yep Uncle P just waiting for Em and Liv to decide if there ready to go."

"I'll have you know Charlie Bone that WE have been waiting for you and WE have been ready for a while"

Olivia stated putting her hands on her hips and emphasis on the words 'WE'. Paton just watched the little exchange a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"K sorry Liv, Lets go then"

The four teens left the book Shop after saying there goodbyes to Julia and Paton and headed towards Fog Street were the Pets Café was situation. Emma had brought her pet duck along Nancy and Olivia was carrying a basket which contained her two rabbits Peter and Roger. The thing with the Pets Café is that if you want to go in you have to have a animal that is why Olivia had brought both of her rabbits one for Charlie and one for her.

When they entered the Pet's café they Could she Fidelio sitting in the corner with his deaf cat Pudding curled up on his lap. Fidelio whole family was full of musicians and signers and the house was always full of music and singing. Sitting next to Fidelio was Gabriel Silk he was one of the Bloor's endowed children he could feel scenes and emotions through the clothes of others. Gabriel also had a thing about gerbils he had about 70 at the last count but his favourite which Charlie could see was curled up on the table was a female gerbil called Rita. Mr Ominous who owned the shop with his wife was standing at the counter serving customers and talking about his beloved Flames Aries, Sagittarius and Leo. The three cats had once been Leopards which had belonged to the Red King the ancestor of all the endowed children, but before his transformation he had changed them into cats and sent them to find a new owner, and to guard his descendants of his five good children.

Charlie, Olivia, Emma and Ben walked over to Fidelio and Gabriel and took the remaining seats that were around the table. Olivia placed both Roger and Peter on to the table next to Rita and went to the counter to order everyone's things.

"So Charlie how was the holiday, enjoying getting to know you dad again"

Spoke Fidelio breaking the silence that had come over the table since Olivia had left .

"yeah the holiday was good, and me and dad got on alright it was wired at first but no it was all good in the end."

A sudden soft breeze filled the café and the teens at the table looked toward the door there stood Tancred and Lysander. Tancred blonde hair stood stiff an electrical current running through it as he made his way over to the others. Lysender's hair had been dreaded again and the black hair swung loose around his neck. Both Lysander and Tancred were endowed, Tancred was a storm monger he could bring rain, wind, thunder and lightening but he had also managed recently to bring snow. Lysander could use his endowment to call up his sprit ancestors he was descended from an African wise man. Lysander followed Tancred over to the table his parrot Homer balancing on his head muttering words as Lysander walked. Mrs Ominous gave the parrot a quick and sharp look as it went past, it was a known fact that Mrs Ominous was not particular fond of Homer and his language skills.

The eight friends sat in there corner of the Pets Café catching up on what had happened over the holidays and what everyone had been up to and how they had spent there time. Fidelio spent the summer touring with one of his brothers who was in a band. Gabriel and his sister had gone on a crime murder mystery week trip with there parents. Lysander and Tancred went on a camping trip with Lysander's parents and his three sisters Hortense, Alexandra and the baby Patience. That is when Charlie remembered it made him feel terrible that it had taken him this long to realise.

"So where is Billy? What time is he getting here? He is getting here isn't he"

There was no denying that a shadow had crossed some of the teens faces at the mention of Billy's name. Tancred and Lysander exchanged a quick glance at each other and lowered there heads, While the rest of the group Fidelio, Gabriel, Olivia and even Ben looked to the floor.

"Charlie" Olivia Finally said

"None of us have see Billy, None of us have spoken to him. It's not that we did not try" She added quickly seeing the angry and annoyance cross Charlie and even Emma's face

"Olivia is right we did try we rang up the academy got up parents to ring up too, but they would not tell us anything" Lysander added while still keeping his eye's down.

No one spoke again until Olivia stuttered.

"But….But… Mr Ominous managed to speak to Cook because he was expecting Billy to come in and see Rembrandt over the holidays but he never turned up you see… Charlie, Billy……Billy's been adopted"

**I thought I would end it there without giving up Charlie's reaction. So Review Review Review. ****CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY PLEASE **


	4. Revelations part 2

_**Billy has finally been adopted, but are his new family all they seem to be or are they hiding dark secrets. And with the arrival of two new endowed children who have sided with Manfred the balance has been lost at Bloor's. So with Billy's adoption and with a need for more endowed children, can the two be connected. **_

**I decided to change the age of some of the children as I would be better for up coming relationships that I am going to create between them.**

**Tancred, Lysander, Gabriel and Fidelio are 16, Charlie, Emma and Olivia are 14 and Billy is 10. Also Manfred and Asa are 19. I have also changed some of the Bloor family tree. I hope this helps you under stand the story and chapter better as it develops. Any questions you want answered review and I will try and answer them.**

**I don't own SO don't sue.**

_**Flash backs **_**will be written like this.**

**Paton's tale will be written in bold.**

**White witch means a good witch**

_**Revelations Part 2 (Secrets Revealed) **_

Adopted it rung in the air engulfing the group in silence, Adopted. Charlie could remember the last time that Billy had got new parents the de Grey's were not the poster child for adoption and if old Ezekiel Bloor had arranged it they were bound to be just had horrid. Plans to help Billy escape had started forming in Charlie's head before he had even realised it, Billy was one of them , one of the endowed. The news of Billy had brought a cloud of unease over the friends as they waited for Charlie's and Emma's reaction they were the only two that were not the day Cook had told them the news of Billy the poor women did seem distraught.

_**Flashback**_

_**The table in the left hand corner of the pets café was the loudest as a group of teenagers sat in the corner discussing what they had done in the summer so far and how they were planning on spending the rest. There was talk of camping, West End shows, murder mystery weeks sitting watching TV and going to spend time with family members that were in rock bands of sort. Different arrangements of pets gathered around the group there was a dog, a parrot, two rabbits, and a few gerbils. Mr Ominous was pottering around cleaning up and serving customers as his wife was out back**_ **_feeding the animals which consisted of a blue boa with the ability to turn people invisible, a rat and three brightly coloured cats. _**

_**When the doors to the café opened none of the teens from the table took no notice until they heard Mr Ominous say **_

"_**Cook what do we owe the pleasure"**_

_**In that instant six pairs of eyes turned towards the door and there stood a women with slightly grey and a slightly fuller body standing in the door entrance. **_

"_**Orville I was wonder if you…..ah I see there in the corner over there, I just need a word with them."**_

_**She nodded in the direction that the 7 teens sat, they all shuffled uncomfortable in there chairs as cook made her way over. Cook never left the school so to see her here at the Pet's Café and wanting to speak to them the Children of the Red King was not a good sign. Cook finally reached the table and sat down between two of the boys and looked down towards the floor. However before any of the teens could talk a cup of herbal tea was placed in front of Cook and another chair drawn as Mr Ominous sat down.**_

"_**Now Cook what is all this about….You never leave the academy unless it is an emergency" **_

_**The older lady lifted her eyes from the floor and began scanning the faces of the teens in front of her 5 of the teens she knew were endowed and could and would help her in a instant is she ask, after all this was concerning one of there own. Cook let out a long sigh before she spoke and looked at the children and the man sitting before her.**_

"_**it's…..it's about Billy…..he…he is not at the academy. He left a few days ago a taxi came a picked him up and took him. But….but that's not all I heard Old Man Bloor talking to that Grandson of his and telling him that he had no choice but to let Billy go with them, he even warned Manfred before he left that he was not to hurt Billy. Old Man Bloor was scared. I don't blame him I was there when the man came a demanded Billy be adopted by his Family….I saw Dr Bloor face when he laid eyes on the man it was white he was terrified…..I heard the shouting….Billy…Billy's been adopted"**_

_**When Cook was finished you could see the sadness in her eyes and hear in her voice when she spoke, Cook had been close to Billy and she was worried about him as were the rest of the teens. When the word adopted had come out of Cook's mouth a strong wind had knocked all the plates and cups of the table, the rest of the teens looked towards Tancred and you could see the anger in his eyes. It was understandable they all remembered the last time Billy had been adopted, Tancred had been the one that had helped him escape from Florence de Grey when she came after him by striking her car with lightening. Memories of the discussions they had had about the Passing House and de Grey's lingered in there minds. It was not until cook spoke again that they were broken out of the dark thoughts**_

"_**I tired to stop Billy going but I couldn't they would not allow it they were adamant that Billy was to go, the poor mite looked absolutely terrified when they carted him into that taxi. All I managed to find out was the surname of the family that Billy was going to Valerious" **_

_**After Cook had finished speaking the group had returned to silence that was until Tancred finally spoke after the wind that had been admitting from him had dyed down to a soft breeze and a gentle rumble. **_

"_**Did you say Valerious" **_

_**Cooked only nodded to upset to speak any more.**_

"_**I know where Billy is I have heard of the 'House of Valerious', it is that huge house up in 'The Heights' near mine. I don't know a lot about the people that live there though they keep themselves to themselves real private" **_

"_**What do ya been Tanc real private" Lysander spoke **_

"_**Well I know they've got kids,…two I think but you never see them, I think I seen the little boy once in the whole time I lived there, and even then the boy was dragged back in my his mother I assume"**_

_**After Tancred had finished speaking a shuddered had passed through the group, the thought of Billy being looked up never to be allowed out again was to horrible to bear they would have to break him out, but first they would have to speak to Charlie and Emma they would need all the help they could get.**_

_**End of flash back.**_

"Adopted….When? How? Why? I thought Old Man Bloor needed Billy to be his spy for him."

"I don't think he had a choice Charlie, The way Cook described it both Dr Bloor and Old Man Bloor were terrified of the man that came and demanded Billy, they even told Manfred not to hurt Billy"

Olivia gently said trying to cool Charlie's anger that was still evident in his eyes and posture. Charlie at least thought that it was a good thing that Billy had escaped Manfred's rage but that could have been nothing compared to who Billy could possible be living with now. What kind of people were they if they had managed to frighten the Bloor's so bad a make them give up Billy like that.

"We know where he is Charlie…Well Tanc does they live in 'The Heights' near Tanc. We were going to talk to you and Em fill you in and then go there as a group to see Billy and if they said no well we are going to force are way in."

Lysander said this so strongly that Charlie felt relive wash all over him and the anger which had been consuming him since he found out that Billy had been adopted was beginning to fade to a gentle flicker.

"We should speak to my Uncle first ask him if he knows anything about these people and then go to there house, maybe take my uncle along with us the more power the better."

When all the teens had agreed that this was the course of action that they should take they bid farewell to Mr and Mrs Ominous and let the Pet Café heading toward Ingledew's book shop where Charlie's uncle was sure to be.

The group of teens walked in silence all the way there both Ben and Fidelio decided that it would most likely be better if there were not there as they were not endowed they could get in the way so they had headed to Benjamin's house to wait for news. Once they reached Ingledew's they knocked on the door and Emma's aunt Julia unlocked the door and let them in. Charlie presumption that his uncle would still be there had been correct . His uncle was at a table rather engrossed in a book while eating a sandwich which lay beside him, not waiting for his uncle to look up or to acknowledge that Charlie was there, Charlie rushed into his news.

"Uncle P, something terrible has happened, Billy's not at Bloor's his been adopted. Some man went there and demand that his family be allowed to adopt him scarred Old Man Bloor and Dr Bloor half to death according to Cook. All we know is that there family name is Valerious…we are going to rescue him, we just thought we would talk it through with you first"

Paton had looked up from his book the moment Charlie had started talking, listening intently to what he was saying. But it was not Paton that spoke first rather Julia.

"Oh that poor boy….Paton do you know these people that Charlie speaks of ?"

Paton only gave a quick nod before continuing.

"I will tell you all I know about the Valerious, but I not stopping so get comfortable and no interruptions until I'm finished, and afterwards I will help you go and see Billy."

While all the teens and Julia got comfortable Paton waited before he continued on with what he had to tell.

" **I wont deny the fact that I know a little about the Valerious Family, but what I do know will give you some comfort and some confusion. The man you speak of that went to see the Bloor's was most likely Byron Valerious he lives in 'The Heights' with his wife. Why Old Ezekiel and Harold Bloor were so scarred is because Byron is one of the descendents of the Red King. He is endowed just like us. The reason I know this is because he was a good friend to my Nephew Lyell"**

Paton shot Charlie a warning look not to speak then he continued.

"**Lyell and Byron were inseparable when they were younger they both had a love for music the piano to be accurate, they would spend hours together writing and composing symphonies and play them on our grand piano, every other weekend Byron would stay with us and Lyell with the Valerious the other weekends. You see they met and became friends at Bloor's Academy. It was at Bloor's that Byron met his future wife Andrea Crowquill"**

Paton again shot looks around the room daring them to speak but they seem to be to much in a state of shock.

"**Andrea was also endowed I'm not completely sue of what her endowment was but there were rumours that she like Billy could talk to animals. Both Lyell and I were asked to attend there wedding which happened after they had left Bloor's, it was a grand and beautiful wedding it took place in the Cathedral just outside here. It was no more then two years after this that Andrea gave birth a child a little girl called Bracken. It was not long after this that Lyell ran off and married Charlie's mother Amy, then Charlie was born. Shortly afterwards there was the incident involving Dr Tolly and the Bloor's and Lyell disappeared. We were told that Lyell was dead that his car had gone off the quarry, I can't begin to describe the effect that this had on Byron he became a shadow of his former self, paranoid about every shadow and noise. So he up and left with his family he had heard from Lyell before the incident about his fears for the endowed children and the corruption at Bloor's. Byron took his family into hiding terrified that one day the Bloor's would come looking for Bracken and try to take her away and also coming looking for him. That was the last I heard of Bryon Valerious but through my research I have discovered some of the secrets which may have caused the Bloor's fear and Byron's Paranoia'**

Paton paused and looked round at his captive audience they were hanging on his every word waiting with baited breath to hear what he would revel to them.

"**My research has lead be to discover many things I never would have learnt otherwise. I have looked into the ten Children of the Red King and there descendants although my main focus was on Our ancestry and that of the Kings youngest Children Amoret who I discovered that the Yewbeams were descended from. I have gathered other information on the decedents and the ancestry of others such as that of the Valerious. But before I divulge what about to tell you I must remind you that it must stay inside these four walls."**

The teens and Julia gave a quick and curt nod before Paton Continued.

"**The ancestry of Andrea Valerious was easy to trace thanks to some help form a Mr Christopher Crowquill, she was his sister and that so means a descendant of the Red King's son Amadis the animal speaker and as such a cousin to the Raven Family. Upon his death I can only figure she found out about Billy and had her husband demand him, although I know that Byron Valerious fears for his safety and the safety of his own family and so fears the Bloor's he could not deny his Wife's request. Now the ancestry of the Valerious family is a lot more complicated then that of the Crowquill's. Byron's mother Helena Meadows was a direct descendant of the Red King's daughter the Gentle Guanhamara, and as I was told by Lyell along time ago Helena had her ancestors gift the gift of healing. Byron father's family tree however is a lot more interesting and harder to find the Valerious's seemed to have hidden all the information over the years. But through my research and certain things Lyell let out during our conversations long ago, I have discovered that Byron's father was a descendant of The king's oldest Son…..Borlath"**

When Paton had said this name there was a collective gasp through out the room and then the room turned to silence again as if begging Paton to continue.

"**While looking into there family tree I found a link between the Bloor family and that of the Valerious except of cause there main ancestor Borlath. The Valerious was started by that of Beatrice Bloor a witch who had two sons Betram and Barron. Betram carried on the Bloor legacy down to Manfred where as Barron Fled the Academy being disgusted with his bother fascination with Mary Shelly Novels and with trying to make a human from dead parts. This is where the history gets a little hard to discover. Barron his self had a child a son who he named Lucien who was endowed like his father much of Lucian history or who he married is a complete mystery. However we do know that Lucian had a daughter called Lara, Lara was not Endowed but was loved greatly because of her beauty and as a brilliant musician she could play any instrument you could think of and she loved all music. She eventually married a man called Corbett Valerious and they had a son Nicholas. And the rest of the family tree you know Nicholas married Helena Meadows and brought together two of the Red Kings Children. Now you could understand the fascination that old Ezekiel had in Byron, gave him a free scholarship to the Academy welcomed him with open arms until he witnessed the power of Byron endowment first hand and realised who he was. Scarred Ezekiel and Harold to death as they believed this person to be dead. Byron has the same power as his ancestor Borlath, he can create and control fire, and when he gets angered his hands burst into flames and his power increases, that is most likely what frighten the Bloor's. Now I must revel to a secret about Nicholas and Helena Valerious, they were unable to conceive children, so they decided to adopt a young boy of the age of 5 who had run away from home after the death of his mother and the presumed death of his father. Helena as well as being a great healer was also a witch a white witch, so she used a spell from her ancestors book 'The Tome of Guanhamara' and blessed the child with the endowments and love of Guanhamara, healing the child's broken heart at the same time and binding him as one of her children."**

Unable to contain himself Charlie asked

"Who did the Bloor's realise it was"

"**They realised that the Child was none other then Byron Bloor, Bartholomew Bloor's second and youngest child and Harold Bloor's brother. Now you can see how it scared the Bloor's they believed him to be dead, after he fled the academy at the age of five. Byron was 8 years younger then that of Harold and merely a baby when both his mother and father died, he put up with the bullying and the abuse from the Bloor's, that was until his endowment kicked in. Oh Ezekiel loved him then worshipped the young child but it was shortly after he got his endowment that he left and was adopted by the Valerious and made one of them." **

Paton paused and took a sip of the water that was on the table next to him before he continued.

"**Now before we going marching up to The House of Valerious and demand to see are young Billy I must warn you and divulge to you a few secrets about Byron and Andrea Valerious only child Bracken. Although I have heard rumours that they have another child I know that this child can not be there's biologically. Soon after Bracken was born Byron swore that he would never have another biological child as placing to much power into one child was too unfair and would doom the child. Bracken powers came to her at a young age just like her fathers by the time she was two she had complete control over one of her endowments the ability to heal. I remember the first time I witnessed her do this her mother had brought her to Lyell and Amy house I was there visiting Lyell, I can remember what happened so clearly it enthralled me. Andrea had cut her self with a knife in the kitchen when cutting the vegetables for tea , and cried out in pain now little bracken was sitting at the kitchen table watching Andrea and Amy cook. Of course after hearing Andrea cry out Lyell and I rushed into see what the problem was, Lyell and I told her that she should go to the hospital and get stitches but she replied saying that there was no need. She walked over to Bracken placed her bleeding hand in front of her and Bracken put one of her hands over the wound were it began to glow with a golden light and the next thing the wound was healed. I was amazed, astounded I never known someone so young to develop and control her powers so well. Andrea begged us to keep what we saw a secret fearing for little Bracken if this got out. Byron on the hand was wondering when the effect of having Borlath's blood and the Bloor's mixed in with her 's would take effect, he knew how destructive and powerful his powers could be so you could understand his worry. However he did not have to wait long….." **

Paton stopped again to take enough sip of his water

"**It was on Brackens fourth Birthday that the other side of her power became apparent but also the extent of how her healing power had grown. Lyell and Amy were there with Charlie and I know of this solely because of Lyell's concern and need to confide in someone. Lyell was not frightened of Bracken, no just concerned about her future safety after the whispers he had been hearing about the happening's at Bloor's. Bracken healing power had grown so much that she could heal dead things animals and plants; Lyell said that she had shown him by bringing and reviving a vase of dead flowers back to there former glory. Well you could say that Lyell was amazed to say the least, but it was not till later on in the evening that they discovered the other side of her healing ability and Borlath's effect. Lyell did not go in to great detail about the events leading up to it just that there was an argument between Byron and Andrea in the Garden which was were Bracken, Charlie and Lyell were at the time. While they were shouting although they were trying to be discreet little Bracken got up set it was then that Lyell noticed that the flowers and the grass around were Bracken was sitting was beginning to wilt and die. Lyell did not know at the time that Bracken was responsible until some of the animals started to scream out in fear, it was the screaming out of the animals that ended the argument that Byron and Andrea were having. Andrea was afraid herself she said that the animals were screaming out about death how they could feel it, it did not take long for Byron and Andrea to figure out that it was Bracken they were screaming out about. Just the mere sight of her confirmed it, although Lyell was there trying to comfort her she was shaking and crying and the grass around her was completely dead. It was discovered that night that although Bracken could give and heal life, she could also take it away and cause illness. However it is unknown to be as Byron and Andrea went into hiding not long after what effect the third descendents blood had on Bracken the blood of Amadis. Furthermore as the only descendent of Helena Meadows which is female she would of inherited 'The Tome of Guanhamara'" **

Paton paused once more taking in the scarred faces of the children around him even Julia look a little taken back and afraid of what Paton had just said.

It was Julia who spoke first

"Paton what is the 'Tome Of Guanhamara'?"

"**Well my Dear Julia the 'Tome of Guanhamara' was a book which was started by the Princesses herself. A book of spells and healing which she past down to the oldest of her seven daughters Amorea. The book it's self is very powerful as it was blessed and protected by Guanhamara and can not be touched or used by any one other then the chosen descendant, a descendant which can only be chosen by the previous predecessor of the book such as Helena Meadows." **

Paton sat back and waited for the children to regain the senses and to let them digest what they had just been told, about the family that now had Billy in there home. It was Julia who spoke again although her voice seemed a little quieter then normal.

"Are they dangerous Paton? Will they harm Billy? Why do they want him any way? It would seem to be that they have enough problems with the child they have."

Paton watched as the others in the room snapped out of the revive when they had heard Julia speak.

"They are no more dangerous then the rest of us Julia, and I highly doubt that they would go to all the trouble to get Billy to merely harm him. The answer to your finally question I can only guess at my dear Julia is that Andrea felt a need to protect him and to welcome him into the last remains of there family his only family."

"Uncle P why has dad not mention this to me? To any of us?"

"I believe my dear boy that you father's first and main concern was your mother and you, forming and rebuilding a relationship that was lost all those years ago. Byron more likely then not has not crossed his mind yet. But if you insist on going up there I make a random judgement that you should take your father with you."

All Charlie could do was nod it did sound a good idea, Byron Valerious was less likely to kill them all in the presence of his old best friend and Charlie's Father. But before they could leave Charlie felt the need to discuss this with the rest of the endowed teenagers that were scattered around the back room of Ingledew's Book shop.

Both Tancred and Lysander were wearing the same expression one of shock and fear that were sitting on the far side of the room leaning against the wall. Emma was sitting next to her aunt with a frightened look on her face. Olivia on the other hand seem to have a look of excitement and fascination across her eyes and face. She was also the first to speak.

"I think Mr Yewbeam's right if that Bracken girl and the rest of her family was any threat to us they would of made her move my now, which leads me to believe that she could be a VERY powerful alley to have on our side."

"LIV ARE YOU BLOODY CRAZY"

Lysander shouted across the room before continuing

"The girl can kill just by thinking about it or by getting upset, I don't think we should be hanging out the Welcome and Join Us Banners just yet"

"Sander I think Olivia's got a point think about it for a minute, better we extend a hand of friendship then Manfred does. I would rather be fighting with her then against her and her Family"

Tancred said slowly while getting up from his spot on the floor, Tancred's comment was met with a scurry of slow nods

"Well it's settled then. We go and get Charlie's dad and we go and meet the Grim Reaper and her Family"

Olivia said while flashing a smile and pulling Emma up, her comment had made us all laugh and lightened are mood slightly.

So it had been decided we were going to get Lyell Bone and along with Charlie, Paton, Emma , Olivia, Lysander, Tancred and Gabriel they were going to the 'House of Valerious'

**Wow that was the longest chapter so far, I hope you like. I'm sorry about the massive of dialogue from Paton but I could think of no other way to get the Valerious secrets out. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY PLEASE. **


	5. Revelations part 3: Water and Ice

**The Battles We Rage and The Choices We Make**

_**Billy has finally been adopted, but are his new family all they seem to be or are they hiding dark secrets. And with the arrival of two new endowed children who have sided with Manfred the balance has been lost at Bloor's. So with Billy's adoption and with a need for more endowed children, can the two be connected. **_

**I hope you like the way the story is going so far. So here is the next chapter.**

_**Revelations part 3: Water and Ice Make There Choice**_

Manfred Bloor was sitting alone in the private family section of Bloor's Academy, he had two days left to wait before the new school term started. Then Charlie Bone and his pathetic band of friends would be back, he had already set in motion a plan that would make this school year a hell of a lot different from the other. However his plan relied a lot on the cooperation of the new arrivals, if he could get them under his control, on his side the balance would be lost and Manfred side would have the upper hand. With no more endowed children left for Charlie to sway to his side, Manfred would of won his grandfathers plans for power could come in to action. To have power over all the endowed they had tried this once before using Joshua Tilpin, but Joshua power of magnetism had not been strong enough to entrap all of the endowed children .

Manfred rose form the seat were he had been sitting rubbing he hands together until a spark of heat emitted form them, he decided to go and visit the academies new arrivals and continue putting his plan into action. He planned on making the new arrivals so afraid of Charlie Bone and his friends that they would join Manfred and his group in a uprising in there war against them. He knew very little about them expect the fact they were endowed and could be a powerfully ally if rallied to there cause, He knew nothing of there power or of there origins, or even in fact where it was that they had come from.

As he made there way towards there dormitories he could not help but wonder about there last encounter and how the smallest one had asked about his burns, to which he had sworn vengeance on the Flames for making him how he was. Hurried talking could be heard from the room in which they were staying in and from the door to which he was behind. He knock there door loudly and all talking stop.

"Come in"

Manfred slowly lowered the handle to the door and opened slowly, giving time for anticipation to set in and nervousness to start. When he opened the door he found both of them sitting on the one bed both sets of eyes facing him and both wearing welcoming smiles. He sat the frozen and wondering what to do now he had made his way up here, so he did the only thing he could do and smile back. Before asking the obvious

"So which one of you is Sarah and which one is Eve"

Both girls laughed and the smaller one stood up.

"I'm Eve and that is Sarah"

Pointing to her counterpart that was still sitting on the bed staring and smiling at him. Both girls had the same dark brown hair and blue eyes though Eves were slightly lighter then Sarah's.

"So what is it we can do for you Manfred"

Eve asked sitting down again and smiling.

"I was just wondering about your endowments and what they are, I haven't been told and I was curious"

" Have you ever heard the expression curiosity killed the cat Manfred"

It had been Sarah that had spoke this time and it had wiped the smile of both Manfred and her sister's face. Manfred and Eve glared at her for a second before Manfred spoke again.

"Yes I have but strange it was fulfilment that brought the cat back"

Eve laughed will her sister had looked quite shocked at Manfred's witty remark.

"I can control and manipulate water and Sarah can do the same thing with Ice. Oh and Manfred don't worry about her she is just missing a manners chip they forgot to give it to her when we were born."

Manfred grinned back at Eve, she seemed to be the more welcoming and the friendly one of the two. Sarah seemed just like the ice that she can manipulate cold and harsh. However Manfred did not let this bother him to long he had found out what he need to know and now he just had to secure there alliances would be with him and not Charlie.

"Have you thought about what we discussed?"

Manfred said suddenly causing both girls to look at him.

"Yes and your right we need to choose a side, we can't linger in the middle and be neutral if a war is coming we need to be on the winning side the surviving side"

Sarah said suddenly causing Eve to stare at he then begin nodding in agreement.

"We are with you Manfred, if it is a war the other's are after it's a war they will get"

**Sorry the chapter is so short but it is all I really needed it to be. Just a short introduction to the ****characters before school starts. It also serves as a way to break up the chapters between Charlie and the Gang finding out about the Valerious and meeting them. If you want there next Chapter Review. CONSTRUTIVE CRITICISM ONLY PLEASE. **


	6. Old friends and

**The Battles We Rage and The Choices We Make**

_**Billy has finally been adopted, but are his new family all they seem to be or are they hiding dark secrets. And with the arrival of two new endowed children who have sided with Manfred the balance has been lost at Bloor's. So with Billy's adoption and with a need for more endowed children, can the two be connected. **_

**Old friends and 'the House of Valerious'**

Lyell Bone had sat silently while Paton and Charlie had explained the situation, shock and sadness cross his eye's from time to time. When Charlie and Paton had finished Lyell looked sadden and determined he shock his head a few time's and sighed before slowing looking around at the group around him.

"Paton is right if you go up there now Byron will few you as a threat and most likely attack first and ask question's later. I'll go with you at least if he does attack he will promptly die of shock after seeing me"

After reassuring everyone about what Paton had said about Billy not being in any danger or coming across any harm while with the Valerious. They filled Charlie's mother and grandmother Maisie on what was going on they were off with wishes of good luck and keep safe from Charlie's Mother and Grandmother. Lysander and Tancred leading the way to the bus stop that would take them to 'The Heights', Gabriel, Emma, Olivia, Charlie, Uncle Paton and Lyell Bone following behind. Charlie was making a mental note to himself that he would tell Naren about what was happening next time they spoke, and ask about Byron and Bartholomew's relationship. They decided a bus would be easier as ordering a taxi to fit 8 people in was going to be impossible and they were unsure how the Valerious would fell having a blockade of taxi's in there driveway.

The bas arrived on time with Lysander and Tancred telling everyone were there stop was going to be. Some of the older people on the bus were giving both Paton and Olivia weird looks. Olivia because her clothed were a bit unusual and offensive for the older generation and Paton because was being led to his seat by Lyell while he was glued to a book. Paton found that if his attention was firmly fixed on something else he could avoid any unpredictable accidents involving light bulbs. But yes it did look odd.

The bus journey would take about 20 minutes but none of the group found themselves in a talkative mood all busy thinking about what was a awaiting them at the 'House of Valerious'. All the group wore sombre and worried expressions all except Olivia who had been positively beaming since learning about the Valerious family. Finally it seemed that Gabriel couldn't at take it any more.

"What the Bloody Hell are you smiling about, don't you know and realise what is awaiting us"

Olivia looked up at him and flashed him a warm smile.

"I just found out that I share a ancestor with the Grim Reaper"

She laughed again before saying.

"Do you reckon that she follows old people around the Green Grouciers with a hook and dressed in black saying 'Don't worry about the weight of you banana's love or your weekly shopping you wont need them were we are going'".

Paton and Lyell looked at her and shock there heads, while the rest of the group looked at her with a look that said she was in need of a straight jacket and fast. Emma was the one that spoke next with confusion lacing her words.

" What do you mean ancestor? Your not related to the Bloor's are you?

Even Paton and Lyell looked interested in this.

" No I'm Bloody well not!!! I'm a descendant of Guanhamara as well"

The rest of the bus journey was kept in silence everyone lost in there own world an thoughts. Lysander and Gabriel kept shooting glances at Olivia and shaking there heads she was still wearing that stupid smile. When they got to there stop Tancred and Lysander got off first with the others slowly following, it was dark enough now that Paton did not need his book.

Olivia starting walking off in the direction of the 'House of Valerious' humming the grim reaper theme tune as she went much to everyone's annoyance.

"dun…dun…dun dun…dun..dun dun dun dun dun dun"

"LIV BLOODY SHUT UP IT'S BAD ENOUGH WE GOING TO MEET THE BLOODY GRIM REAPER WANNABE WITH OUT YOU DOING THAT"

Gabriel's temper and nerves seemed to be rail thin at the moment and Olivia's enthusiasm and fascination with who the rest feared was not helping. They Walked the rest of the way in silence Olivia seemed to of realised that this was not the time to be making jokes. As they neared the House, a rough breeze engulfed the group a sign of Tancred's nervousness matched the rest of what the group were feeling.

"What are we going to do when we get there? Knock on the door and demand to see Billy? Go up there together or just a few or just one?"

A tarred of questions bombarded at once from Lysander to the rest of the quiet group questions no one seemed to have the answer's.

"I will go, Byron and Andrea know me they are unlikely to attack me first with out wanting a explanation. Lyell it is best if you stay out of sight till I have told Byron about you"

Paton said in such a commanding voice that it seemed that no one need to complain or be nervous.

As they reached the gate to the main house the rest of the teen's waited outside as Paton made his way to the front door his long black coat swishing behind him. As Paton reached the door he hesitated before knocking with the handle three times and waiting for a response. When the door was opened it revealed a man in his middle forties with a head of dark hair that neatly and perfectly cascaded down his face, the man's dark blue eyes bored in to Paton's causing him to shift indomitable on his feet. All in all the man appeared very handsome.

"Hello Paton Yewbeam, we have been expecting you"

"Hello Byron, long time no see. I have come to see Billy Raven, I have his friends with me and they are deeply concerned about him. Also Byron there is someone else who is desperate to see you….Lyell"

A look of horror flashed across Byron's faced and Paton thought it wise that while Byron was in a state of shock to tell him about everything, the whole incident with Dr Tolly and with Manfred hypnotising Lyell and forcing him to stay at Bloor's and how concerned Billy friends were to see him.

"That bloody family of mine and your Bloody Sister's Paton. Were is he?"

Paton pointed in the direction of the gates and before Paton had chance to register what was happening Byron had closed the door as was marching down the lane towards the gate. Paton quickly following behind. When Byron reached the place that the rest of the teens were he spotted Lyell quickly and reached him pulling him into a hug before Paton had even turned the corner.

"Hello old friend, welcome back. You lot best come up to the house if you want to see Billy. I can't say that we have not been expecting you lot"

With that Byron led the way back to the house shaking his head and muttering 'what a day'

**So what do you think. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY PLEASE THE OTHER KIND IS JUST NOT HELPFUL**


End file.
